btncfandomcom-20200213-history
The Urudun
Once upon a time the Moriquendi were an honored and celebrated race. That all changed during the later years of the First Age, when they were marked and, many believe, twisted into evil. Marked they are and cursed they are, but evil not so; now if only anyone would believe them. Build Build: Slender by Mannish stanrds, with lean muscle and almost no body fat. Coloration: Uniformly dark, with skin hues tha range from light grey to a deep blue-black. Hair is white or silver. Eyes run from amber to deep red. Endurance: Same as for Daridun. Height: Males average 6' 3" and 160 pounds, females average six feet even and weight 130 pounds. Lifespan: Same as for Daridun. Resistence: Same as for Daridun. Special abilities: In addition to the heightened senses and perfect balance all elves share, the Urudun have microscopic stules lining their hands and feet. These setules allow the Urudun to crawl up sheer surfaces with ease and even hang on the ceiling. They can normally climb at full speed but if wearing shoes that speed is reduced to half. As a result, they only wear shoes for formal events. Culture Lifestyle: Thousands of years ago the Urudun moved to a subterranean environment to escape persecution from the surface, and they have adapted perfectly to their underground environment. They construct towns and cities directly into the walls and floor of deep caverns, the greatest of these being Ala-Angrist in Dunland. Daily life is spent in pursuit of arts and sciences, searching the cave system for food and evil beings sch as orcs or Illithid and slaying them, or bartering for goods on surface cities usually under some form of enchantment to hide their real species. When the daily work is finished attention is turned wholly to the arts or, if secluded enough, trips to the surface to dance under the moonlight. Clothing and Decoration: The Urudun, male and female alike, are very fond of elaborate clothing in beautiful elven styles, often featuring bright colors. They are almost snobbish about their clothing and will disdain other clothing styles unless absolutely necessary. Although the Urudun are often decried falsely as an evil race, it doesn't stop their designs and fashions from bringing in great prices in human markets. Urudun tailors and seamstresses are in high demand, especially among the nobility of Dunland. The Urudun also have a reputation of being sensual and erotic creatures, and they will use this as they need to in order to get what they want. Sometimes their sexuality is subtle such as a high cut on the side skirt to allow tantalizing glimpses of a leg or go to the other extreme and wear nothing but dresses made of jewels and gemstones that reveal everything except the nipples and/or genitalia. When it comes to sex and sexuality among themselves they are rather blase about it but they understand the charismatic power they have and use it to gain every possible advantage. As can be expected, they are drawn to jewels and gemstones, and enjoy collecting huge amount of jewelry. Both sexes enjoy earrings, necklaces, chokers, rings, bracelets, armbands, and anklets that sparkle with every motion. The Urudun are also especially fond of piercing. They had begun the practice of piercing every body part that can be pierced, an art culture which has also flourished in the Kinship thanks to Urudun encouragement and personal displays. Fears and Inabilities: The Urudun are a race haunted by tragedy and racism. When large amounts of them were captured by Teoza in the first age and enslaved, their actions being forced to fight against the armies of the free peoples--something they did not want to do in the slightest--marked them not only physically but also socially. Few now believe that the Urudun were forced to do what they did in service of evil, and the public has been saturated with tales and misconceptions about how they are an evil race devoted to the Mistress of Pain. They are rarely welcomed anywhere, and only tolerated because the law says they must be. Marriage Pattern: Monogamous and for life. The line is traced through the male. At the wedding ceremony, the male gets down on one knee with his lover's right hand clasped lightly in both of his. He then recites his vows, which also include his undying love, and that he will forever be willing to give his life for her, and that if she should die before him he will soon follow. The couple then enters a pool nearby, both still wearing their marriage robes. The man slides under the water. When he rises a few seconds later, the lady then does the same. This is a symbolic gesture to indicate that both of them are washing away their old lives and identities and starting anew as one couple. The ceremony is then complete, and the couple is seen off to the home, by hundreds of friends and families holding a lit white taper. Very few outsiders have witnessed an Urudun wedding ceremony but those whom have say that it is beautiful, touching, and moving. Religion: Informal and centered around quiet ceremonies with wine and soft music, where each individual contemplating nature and his place in it. Lorien and The One are both highly favored, and toasts are taken in their honor. Other Skills and Talents: Living for thousands of years underground has honed the Urudun's instinct toward caves and cavernous places. The Urudun are natural spelunkers, able to navigate caves easily, always finding the correct direction to go and avoiding danger. Other Factors Demeanor: Reserved, non-judgmental, thoughtful, and introverted. They are very aware of how they are perceived and as a result do all they can to follow local customs and traditions, be on their best behavior, and not rocking the boat. Language: Among themselves they speak Mandothlori, a darkly beautiful smoky language that resembles Quendi close enough that Quendi speakers can get the gist of what is being said. They also know Dunnish fluently, and many choose to learn an additional language. Relations with Others: Not good. Most whom encounter the Urudun are immediately on the alert and wary, if they just don't instantly draw and resort of threats. Happily, there the Kalzov welcome them openly as they understand the truth. Most others will tolerate them but aren't openly friendly or welcoming. Even the happy go-lucky Udun, wo love everyone, are cautious around an Urudun. For their part, The Urudun deeply despise orcs and illithid and will attack them on sight, no questions asked. They are horrified by Easterlings and will treat these men to a swift and painless death, for their own good. Other Names: To themselves they are the Moriquendi. To others they are dark elves, the bad ones, the shadow creepers, drow (Extremely vulgar and offensive, Drow is the Dunnish word for 'shit') Skanks (Vulgar), and Deep Ones (Udun). Restrictions on Professions: None. They are normally called to be The Wise, but some are called to The Disciplined or The Untouchables. In Moriquendi culture being an Untouchable is not a crime or met with disapproval; all Callings have their place and so long as the Untouchable isn't preying on the Moriquendi communities, all is well. Common Vocations: Any that take place underground as well as smith, craftsman, tailor, seamstress, and Arrchitect.